Practice
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: Sequel to Think About Me: It's been months and Duncan can't get that night in the Kane house out of his mind. He knows Logan must have felt it too and sets out to show him that all Duncan needs is a little Practice. A LoganxDuncan Plot-What-Plot-With-A-Little-Plot Co-Written with DarknessOnTheWall.


**Author's Note from DarkNightSki: Hey we're back again! Once again I have to thank the wonderful DarknessOnTheWall for co-writing this with me. These boys are just so fun to play with aren't they? So with out further ado...Practice.**

 **Warning: Be prepared for the hot mess that is coming. The following is rated MA for mature audiences only, features descriptions of male/male sex and bad language. Readers discretion advised.**

 **Fandom: Veronica Mars**

 **Pairing: Logan/Duncan**

 **Rating: MA**

 **Authors: DarknessOnTheWall & DarkNightSki**

 _ **Practice**_

Neptune California. The sleepy little town that people just loved to come and tour. It is home to some of the most elite celebrities and the richest socialites. It's also home to Duncan Kane. Thirteen year old son to Jake and Celeste Kane of Kane Software. Duncan lived a privileged life in his luxurious O-Nine district home with his parents and his sister Lily. However about three months before summer vacation something happened that changed more things in Duncan's life than he thought it would.

As Duncan stood in the shower early in the morning, his hands running through his wet soapy hair he found himself thinking back to what had caused those changes.

 _He grabbed the waistband of the heavily tented fabric and pulled it outwards and down over his friend's swollen cock. The piece of hot flesh springing out and standing straight up. Logan found himself impressed with his friends size even though he knew he should feel more repulsed at the sight of another's dick. He needed to end this as soon as possible. He tentatively reached out and wrapped his fist around Duncan's length and gave it an experimental \squeeze causing his friend to cry out his name._

" _Logan..."_

They had sworn never to talk about that night in spring again. However Duncan had told his friend what had caused the problem in the first place. Logan had looked at him oddly, if Duncan hadn't known better, he'd have thought the slightly older boy might have looked sort of pleased that thinking of him had gotten Duncan hard. He had told him that it was okay as long as he didn't tell anyone. So he didn't. He hadn't told a soul. He still thought inappropriately about his friend and memories of that night still danced in his had when he was alone in the dark and leaking.

 _He reluctantly began moving his hand up and down his friends meat causing Duncan to begin to moan more. After awhile moving his hips upward toward Logan's hand. He sped up his hand when he heard his friend's breath speed up. Knowing it as a sign of an impending orgasm. He made sure to brush his thumb over the tip and slit, the extra stimulation getting another moan of his name._

" _God...Logan.. Something...is building...can't hold it." Duncan moaned._

" _So don't. Let go bro. Just let it go." Logan whispered back._

 _When it did happen Logan knew he should feel much more disgusted with himself as the warm sticky liquid that was not his own covered his hand a shot even coming up and hitting his lower lip. He knew this shouldn't be okay. That friends never did this._

But lately he wanted more than memories. He wanted to show Logan gratitude somehow for what he had done especially since he knew it hadn't been easy for him. He had gone above and beyond in the best friend goals. So he'd thought about for the past three months about how he could express gratitude for something they were never supposed to discuss again. Suffice to say, it was exactly as difficult as it sounded.

Logan continued coming over and they still slept in the same bed. But there was this awkwardness at night when they lay awake. If they couldn't sleep right away they were silent. As if speaking might lead to a repeat of what happened before or something. It was obvious that even though he tried desperately to hide it Logan felt really weird about what happened.

He had probably thought Duncan was out of it when it happened but he remembered it quite clearly. After all Logan had been straddling him. It was hard to miss the fact that Logan's on junk had hardened at some point during what had transpired that night in Duncan's room. Perhaps the awkwardness in the air was because Logan knew that Duncan had felt it? It was obvious that by the way he spoke both before and after that Logan hadn't wanted there to ever be a repeat performance.

But Duncan had come clean about how thoughts of Logan had gotten him hard to begin with. Maybe he thought Duncan wanted it to happen again? Or wanted more to happen? Maybe he was afraid that Duncan thought Logan's own hardness had meant he liked it? That Logan had been turned on by it? He wasn't sure.

To be honest Duncan wasn't sure about anything. He didn't know if he wanted it to happen again, he didn't know if he wanted more or to go farther. He wasn't even sure what going farther might entail. Hell he didn't even know what to think of Logan's sudden reaction to the events that had been digging into his thigh while he'd finished Duncan off. Did it mean Logan had gotten turned on by it? Was it just a hormonal and automatic response?

He'd done enough research after Logan's brief explanation of attraction and hormones to know one thing though. Duncan was definitely attracted sexually to his very male best friend, and without meaning to he'd practically said as much to said best friend. Could that be the weirdness?

Regardless of Logan's behavior recently Duncan was slowly coming up with a way to figure out if Logan was attracted to him as well. He really hoped so because as Logan hadn't ever been too shy around his best friend Duncan had seen his body more than once.

Logan's taught firm stomach and the beginnings of abs forming there. His firm round ass that seemed to be chiseled from granite. Broad shoulders that topped what would eventually become well defined pectoral muscles. A nice dick too though he'd only caught a glimpse of it hard once.

Duncan practically drooled just thinking about it his hands beginning to slip lower as the water hit his skin. He'd put his little plan in action today and if it worked.. well he guessed he'd see what happened. But until Logan arrived for their Bros night he had some time to kill with his favorite new skill.

/

It helped immensely that it was summer and that in Neptune the Summer got to be scorching. It definitely made it much more plausible for him to strip out of most if not all of his clothes under the guise of beating the heat. He wasn't sure how far he'd take part a of his plan yet. Then the door bell rang and he knew it would be Logan. He decided to just answer the door in his towel and see what that got him first before proceeding further.

He padded though the empty home his hair and body still damp from the shower and answered the door greeting his friend.

"Hey bro just come on in, I just got out of the shower." He said as explanation for his lack of clothes.

Logan was surprised. Caught off guard. His eyes scanned his friends body in a rapid manner before he could stop himself and he prayed the other boy hadn't seen his not so subtle light gawking.

"I see. I was wondering if the towel had become typical fashion in the Kane household." Logan said trying to cover his slip of his eyes with a joke.

"Yeah it's not. I just hadn't gotten dressed yet. I'm the only one home tonight since Lily and the parents are out of town so I was debating on staying in the buff since it's so hot. Maybe revisiting it later if it got cooler. That is if it's cool with you? It's just so hot today, but your my guest so I can just put on some shorts if you'd prefer? I just figured it's just us bros here." Duncan said dropping the bait to see what Logan would do.

Logan's mouth went dry. He'd been struggling with the aftermath of what had happened three months ago on a deep level. Trying to keep things normal, but ever since it happened he'd felt strange around Duncan. He'd catch himself checking the boy that was a year younger out when he knew Duncan wasn't paying attention. More recently he had caught himself getting hard while doing so. He hadn't ever seen Duncan naked before. That time in his room being a first and poorly lit glimpse. The younger boy was shy that way.

"Oh...No of course not. Be comfortable. It's your house don't feel like you need to do something for my sake." He said managing to sound miraculously nonchalant.

Duncan smiled at his friend while inwardly smirking. This was what he was hoping for. If Logan was attracted to him, he'd find out tonight.

"Cool beans thanks. I'll just go hang up the towel and be right back bro. Feel fee to get yourself comfortable in whatever way you see fit. The air conditioner isn't working so it's pretty warm even in here." Duncan said before disappearing to do as he said he would.

Logan's eyes went wide as he stared at his friend's retreating back. He was going to be completely uncovered. He had told him to get himself comfortable and truth be told it was sort of hot in the house. But he didn't know about stripping down to the buff in front of his best friend whom he now suddenly was attracted to after jerking him off three months ago. He didn't know if he could keep himself flaccid.

His friend did come back a few moments later without his towel and to make matters worse Duncan was hard. He didn't even mention t just strolled into the room naked with a hard on and plopped onto the living room couch. Logan was trying he really was but it was like he was entranced by the attractive body. He moved closer still gazing at his friends body. He was...fuck he was hot. He officially thought his male best friend was hot. His eyes were glazed over with want as he stared at Duncan his own pants beginning to become tight.

Duncan smiled and reached out and put his hand against the crotch of Logan's khaki shorts and rubbed the growing bulge he found there. This seemed to shock Logan back to reality and he backed away from the hand.

"No..No we can't. That was a one time thing three months ago Duncan. Nothing else can happen. We swore." He said.

"No we swore we wouldn't speak of it again which you just broke by bringing it up. I jst touched you. Like you wanted me to. I can see it in your eyes Logan. You want this. You want me to touch you this way and...and I want it too." Duncan said standing up from the couch and closing some of the distance between them before grasping the bulge again.

This time Logan knocked Duncan's hand away and began to get upset.

"That's why you invited me over tonight when your parents and sister were going to be gone. You wanted to...what? Trick me into fucking around with you? Is your air conditioner even broken? Was that even really your first boner three months ago, or did you trick me into jacking you off because your attracted to me?" Logan asked suddenly getting pissed at the thought of possibly being lied to.

Duncan was hurt by Logan's words.

"I..I can't believe you even have to ask that. Who the fuck would lie about having never gotten a boner before? Who would let their best friend know that his parents didn't care about him enough to make sure he knew about changes with his body if it wasn't true? I admit I hoped that by having you here tonight and being in this state I'd find out if you were attracted to me like I am to you, but I never EVER intended to 'trick you' into doing anything." Duncan exclaimed hot tears burning at his eyes despite him.

Logan looked at his friend a moment. Like really looked at him. Duncan was beautiful. Hot yes. But beautiful. Logan raised his hand and wiped the tears from the younger boy's eyes and looked at his lips.

"I do. I-I mean I am attracted to you somehow. I don't wanna be Duncan because it makes everything so much harder. I don't wanna hurt you. You feel things easily and get attached quickly. Feelings aren't my strong suit and I don't want to ruin our friend ship.

"You won't hurt me Logan. I know you wouldn't do that to me. I can see how badly you want this...I can see it. Just let me touch you Logan. Just let me show you how grateful I still am for three months ago." Duncan said.

Logan nodded his okay hesitantly and Duncan's hands were back on him in an instant. One groping his crotch the other exploring his torso and stomach after slipping under the fabric of his thin muscle black shirt. Logan was forced back against the wall and his head fell back as he moaned. Duncan was so young, so innocent, or that was what he had thought before this. Fingers twisted nipples that were attached to California sun-kissed skin and more undid Logan's pants.

"Let's get you out of these clothes and then you can let me show you what all my research has taught me." Duncan said giving his friend a wicked grin.

He raced through getting Logan naked wanting to get to the main event quickly before sinking to his knees in font of him. Taking his first shot at sucking another guy's dick. He wasn't naive. It was his first time so he went slow and pumped what he couldn't ft into his mouth with one hand while stoking himself with the other.

"Fucking hell Duncan...You shouldn't be sooo good at this." Logan gasps.

He can feel his release coming but is fighting it back because he just doesn't want the feeling on his throbbing cock to stop. However when he can't push back anymore he tries to shove Duncan's head off to no avail. Duncan is determined to take every drop his friend turned lover has to offer and when he pulls off and stands up he has some strings of Logan's cum on his lips.

"That should not be nearly as fucking hot as it is." Logan says and Duncan just smirks back holding up his hand that's cover in his own sticky juices before licking some of it away.

"Think you are good for another round?" Duncan asked.

"After I do one of the things that's been on my mind for the past three months." Logan replied.

Duncan looked confused before Logan brings their lips together for the first time. Duncan knows they'll have to talk. Knows that they'll have to figure out where to go from here. Knows this may be a temporary summer fling. But for some reason as Logan's tongue entangles with his on, he feels too fucking fantastic to bring himself to care.

 **Author's Note Fom DarknessOnTheWall: Hey party people! So this is the second part of this verse! Yes you heard correctly. Verse. There shall be more. Part three will be a short chapter fic probably 4-5 chapters long with the boy's adjusting to their new secret romance. It'll be set and Summer and Ski and I will take tuns writing chapters. It will be titled Falling Fast. Till then guys and gals it's been real!**


End file.
